The search
by KingdomKeepersForever1
Summary: When maleficent wants something very important to the villian kingdom she gets very anyed when keepers get in the way
1. Chapter 1

Maybeck's P.O.V

I was walking down the street on my way to the ice cream shop. All of the people I usually see were there. All of the girls were looking at me and all of the boys were jealous like there was one girl who wasn't there. Charlene. Where was she she was always walking down to the ice cream shop everyday. I hope nothing bad happened. Not that I care just being a keeper it's in the job.

Charlene's P.O.V

I woke up, but this wasn't my science class. Last thing I remember is that I was walking in from P.E. and the all of a sudden seems as if I am in a box made of cement. No not cement but brick. Lucky for me there were holes for breathing so whoever had me in here was nice enough to think of me or knows that I will need to be there for whatever evil plan they have in mind. I heard a door and the temperature dropped 20 degrees. Maleficent. "where is it little girl." Came the shrill voice of the the second most evil villain of all only thing was I had no idea of what she was talkling about."whatever it is I wouldn't give it to you." I boldly stated back because the last thing I need right now was for her to know how scared I was." Give it to me now or else". Never was the only thing I could think of to voice came again,"the search is on."


	2. The rewrite

**Hey guys KingdomKeepersForever1 here so that rough draft was the first chapter so here is the real one.**

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

I was on my way down to the ice cream shop. It was like every other day, I had just gotten out of school. I was rocking my high tops and sunglasses and _everyone_ was staring, the girls just thought I was cute and the guys were all just jealous. But where was she, Charlene's school was on the way to the ice cream shop and we would end up walking with each other. I just walked in to the building and all of the keepers looked and saw that she wasn't here."Where's Charlene she wasn't walking at school so I assumed that she was already here." I asked." She texted me, Willa spoke, and she said she was tired of this joke wanted to be let out of this box." That is when I realized what had happened." Charlene must have been captured by the and thought that it was us pulling a prank on her." I said. That's when all of the faces went from confusion to realization to determination.

**Charlene's P.O.V**

I can't believe what they are doing. It must've been Maydork's fault, he is the only person who would think that a sick twisted joked like this was even funny." Willa you're supposed to be my best friend that means make sure that no mean pranks are pulled on me**. . .** IT ALSO MEANS ANSWER MY TEXT MEASSAGES!" If they are in the room with me I'll just start singing because they all hate it when I sing."How am I supposed to breath with no air can't breathe can't live without air that's how I feel when I get trapped in a box no air no air!" I "sang" at the top of my lungs and then a door opened and the temperature dropped 20 degrees. That's when I realized that wasn't my fellow keepers. It was the one, the only green evil fairy Maleficent."If I had known that I could get one of the keepers to sound like a wounded puppy by just trapping them in a box made of bricks I would have done it a long time ago." She screeched. "Tell me where the wand is little girl and none of you will pay the same price as Walt Disney did when he refused to give it to me." She must have been able to read my mind or just know what I was thinking, because then she replied," He paid with his life, I killed Walt."I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I tried to break through the box with my hand and my foot. But nothing worked I wanted to strangle he lady so at this time the only thing that seemed logical was to use my head, literally the world went black.

**Hey so how did you like it almost 500 word but I ran out of ideas to put but did you like this remember to R&R. Oh yeah so I don't know what a he lady is it was just Charlene going crazy.**


End file.
